


We're All Mad

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Age Difference, Captivity, Community: bottom_draco, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drug Use, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Multi, Sexual Content, Submission, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is at his aunt’s mercy, forced to do as she wishes him to, and if she wishes to give him to Luna Lovegood, he has no power to say no.  Written for the 2013 Adaptations fest at bottom_draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from _Alice In Wonderland_ \- "A Mad Tea-Party" (chapter from the novel) - " _Luna as Alice, Bellatrix as the Mad Hatter and Draco as the dormouse. Bellatrix arranges (and forces Draco to participate in) "tea parties" - parties with a dark, twisted, sexual edge, always subject to turning bad if Bellatrix becomes upset - while Luna is trapped in Malfoy Manor_ ".

Draco was afraid of his aunt.

Who wouldn't be, after all? She was a frightening woman, no matter how one tried to think of it. His parents were afraid of her. Her own husband was afraid of her. Draco would, in fact, hazard a guess that the only person not afraid of her was the Dark Lord… and even then, to hear her tell it, he had some degree of respect for her greater than what he had for his other followers. Draco supposed that the only reason that he wasn't afraid of her was that he knew that he could discipline her if he needed to.

Draco dearly wished that the Dark Lord would discipline Bellatrix and stop her from coming into his room and making her take part in her sick little fantasies.

He didn't dare tell his family about what Bellatrix did to him – not because he had any sense of loyalty to her, but because he doubted that there was anything that they could do to help him. Bellatrix had the Dark Lord's favour and protection, an neither Draco nor his parents dared to defy her, for fear that she would turn the Dark Lord against them.

So Draco let her do what she wanted to him. For his family's sake.

Bellatrix had him down on his knees with a cloth stuffed into his mouth so that he wouldn't speak. She needn't have bothered – Draco had nothing to say to her – but the gag did muffle the quiet grunts and whimpers of pain that he couldn't help letting out while she bound his hands behind his back. She was tying him up by hand instead of using her wand, and Draco could actually feel the circulation being cut off from his fingers.

"There, pet," Bellatrix crooned, pulling the rope so hard that Draco thought his wrists would snap. "Now just hold still a moment longer and then we can go down to the dungeon…"

There was nothing in the world that Draco wanted less than to go down to the dungeon, but Bellatrix made it sound like a treat. There was a time – not very long ago, even – when Draco would have been thrilled with the opportunity to go down into the dungeon where Luna Lovegood was and get to have his way with her, but with his aunt there, Draco knew full well that that wasn't how things were going to be. He had fantasies of what he could do to her down there ( _rough, passionate sex against the dungeon wall, her hands all over him and her voice moaning in his ear_ ) but he wasn't going to get to have his way with her. He wasn't going to have his way at all. Bellatrix would be there, and she would be controlling him and  _everything_ , as usual.

"Here, now," she whispered in his ear, then pulled the gag from his mouth and tipped a vial of potion down his throat before he even got a chance to inhale. Draco choked on it and coughed. Bellatrix held him still until he managed to gulp it all down, and then she lifted him to his feet and half led, half carried him downstairs. The world slipped in and out of focus and Draco felt dizzy and tired, and a little bit sick.

When they got to the dungeon, Luna Lovegood was curled in the corner, asleep, with her pale, dirty hair hanging in tangles over her face. She looked very nearly peaceful – peaceful, at least, compared to how Draco felt. A sharp stab of sympathy drove through his chest – the stupid girl had no idea what was coming.

"Wake up, darling," Bellatrix purred, then she reached down and yanked Luna to her feet. "I said wake up!"

Luna's big grey eyes flew open and she stumbled when Bellatrix shook her. "What- are you doing?" she managed, and Draco wished he had the strength (and the mobility) to push his aunt away from Luna, or, better yet, to run away himself so that he wouldn't have to witness it.

"We thought you might be lonely down here." Bellatrix pulled Luna close so that her lips almost brushed her cheek. "So we came to keep you company. Don't you want our company, darling?"

Luna said nothing and Bellatrix let go of her and pulled Draco into her arms instead.

"Draco, darling, greet our little guest," she told Draco, who would have shuddered at her silky, sickening voice, were it not for the fact that he felt so sluggish and drowsy from the potion that he didn't have the energy to show revulsion. But Bellatrix's wand pressed into the small of his back and he just barely managed to summon the strength to lurch forward and spit into Luna's face. She blinked, but didn't wipe it off or even make any move to indicate distress. Draco wondered absently whether Bellatrix had managed to drug her too.

"At least the girl knows how to take it," Bellatrix said quietly, almost to herself. Then she pushed Draco hard. He fell to his knees, unable to support himself, and found himself at eye level with Luna's knees. It was better than looking her in the face.

"Luna, darling…" Bellatrix's voice was sweet again, and she brushed against Draco as if he wasn't even there while she stepped towards Luna. Her skirt obscured Draco's vision and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "You are going to join us, aren't you? We're going to have a really lovely time…"

"If you like," Luna said. She was clearly struggling to sound unafraid and nonchalant, and she wasn't succeeding in the slightest.

The words had barely left her mouth when she collapsed next to Draco and Bellatrix laughed and kicked her in her ribs. Draco winced internally, but he had only seconds to dwell on that before the ropes disappeared from his wrists and Bellatrix was pushing him onto his back with her foot.

"Make room for our guest, Draco," she told him sweetly, then sank to her knees beside them and dragged him up into a sitting position by his hair. Draco had to struggle from letting his eyes fall shut again and as soon as she let go, he slumped forward a bit, barely managing to catch and support himself.

"We're having a little party, you see," Bellatrix told Luna, flicking her wand and conjuring a teapot and three teacups. "We needn't have invited you, you know, but what sort of hosts would we be then?"

Luna didn't say anything. Draco looked up at her blearily and saw that she was watching Bellatrix with a look of mild exasperation.

"Is something wrong, little girl?" Bellatrix asked, and her voice took on an edge of danger.

Draco felt his stomach twist, for he  _knew_  that it wouldn't be long before Luna did something to upset his aunt. She didn't know their ways. She was out of place in the world in which he and Bellatrix lived, and it was hopeless to try to help her. She would just have to stumble her way through, and God only knew what sort of terrible things might happen to her…

"Nothing," Luna said at last, and Bellatrix let out a hiss through her teeth. Her hand shot out and Draco was sure that she was about to attack, about to slap or scratch or claw her eyes out, but instead, she delicately caressed Luna's cheek, then ran her fingers down through her long, pale hair.

"Your hair wants cutting," she observed. "You look as though you've been in prison…  _oh_  she added, and a wicked smirk appeared on her face. "I suppose it ought to look that way, oughtn't it? I mean, given your circumstance…"

"Are you serving tea?" Luna asked, and Draco saw her hand twitch up as if to brush away Bellatrix's, but she seemed to restrain herself.

"Oh, of course, of course…" Bellatrix moved away, drawing herself up onto her knees and lifting the teapot. "Tea  _always_  improves matters, wouldn't you say?"

Luna nodded, and Bellatrix turned to Draco. "Wouldn't  _you_  say?"

Draco tried to speak, but his tongue was too thick in his mouth. He wanted dearly to tell his aunt whatever would stop her from being angry, but he was  _so_  tired,  _so_ wished that he could go to sleep…

Bellatrix flung the teapot at him.

Draco's body jolted and he cried out, sleepiness forgotten, as he was drenched in scalding-hot water. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he lifted his arms to cover his face, as if that would do any good. Bellatrix gave him a hard shove to his shoulder, and he toppled to the ground, struggling not to sob. Bellatrix placed one hand firmly on his chest, pinning him in place.

"Between us girls," she purred, leaning close to Luna and whispering in her ear, "don't you think that he's pretty?"

"Yes." There was no shame in Luna's voice, but no excitement either. She was simply making a factual statement.

"You can touch him, if you like."

Draco gritted his teeth and braced himself for a probing, intrusive hand, one that would touch him in all the same places and ways that Bellatrix did. Instead, he felt fingers brush almost tenderly across his cheek. He turned his head the tiniest bit and saw Luna smiling down at him.

"Oh! Well, isn't this charmingly innocent," Bellatrix sneered. "You two make a pretty little couple. Oh, but don't go getting ideas, Lovegood," she added, grabbing Luna by her hair and pulling her head back. "He's mine, you know. You're just our guest. I'm just letting you play with him."

Draco's eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't even gather the strength to lift his arm, though he would have liked very much to touch Luna's hand and indicate to her that he would _much_  rather be with her than with Bellatrix. He would have given anything for Bellatrix to disappear, just so that he and Luna could be left alone together – he wouldn't even need to do anything with her; just being with someone other than Bellatrix would be enough.

Draco's stomach churned when Bellatrix grabbed Luna's wrist and forced her hand against his crotch.

"Come on, come on," Bellatrix crooned. "You're so lucky, little girl, that I'm sharing with you… you want to take advantage, don't you?"

"No," Luna said, and Draco heard a slap. He winced and let his eyelids fall shut – this was more than he wanted to see already, without his aunt slapping someone around. Watching her slap Luna would just remind him of how she slapped him…

"Ungrateful," said Bellatrix. "Impertinent and ungrateful! What do they teach little girls where you come from – is this the sort of manners that you're taught?"

"I don't think it would be good manners to do anything to Draco that he doesn't want," Luna said mildly. If Draco had been in her position, he would have been seething with anger and frustration and disgust and a thousand other emotions, and maybe she was, but she sounded absolutely carefree. Her hand moved away from him.

"That he doesn't want!" Bellatrix sounded scornful. "Of course he wants it – I would know, wouldn't I?"

"I don't imagine you would, really."

"Oh, believe me, little girl, I most certainly would know what he wants." Draco managed to lift one eyelid and he saw Bellatrix leaning across him, nose-to-nose with Luna. Bellatrix's mouth was twisted into a scowl, and Luna was looking at her with no expression at all.

"Very well," Bellatrix hissed at last. "If you don't want to enjoy what I have to offer you, I suppose that I shouldn't force you. If people like  _you_  don't have the good sense to accept a gift…"

"It's not a gift. He's not yours to give away," Luna told her, and for the first time, Draco thought he heard anger in Luna's voice. She was suppressing it, but it was there, and he wanted again to reach out and touch her to show his gratitude.

"Oh, but he is." Bellatrix's lip curled back like a dog snarling. "He  _is_  mine to give away. You wouldn't understand, I suppose – you've never had power over another person. You _might_  have, if you only accepted my offer–"

"I don't want power over another person, especially not when I'm locked up, thank you very much."

"But you see," Bellatrix said, not heeding Luna's interruption at all, "when one has power over someone else, that person  _is_  theirs to give away. When one has power over someone like I have over Draco – and I don't think even  _darling_  Draco would deny that I  _do_ ," she added, looking down at him briefly, "I can do anything I want with him. I  _wanted_ to share him with our pretty little prisoner."

Luna said nothing, and Bellatrix straightened up, grabbing Draco roughly by his neck. His limbs felt weak and rubbery, even more so than when she had first dragged him down. He might as well have been Stunned for how little he could react to her.

"I suppose darling Draco and I will have to be on our way, then," Bellatrix murmured, cradling Draco awkwardly in her arm and spitting at Luna. "Pity. If you change your mind…" She was backing towards the dungeon doors already, but Draco could tell from the tension in her body that she was expecting Luna to call them back because that was what she would have done.

"I won't," Luna said simply. "Please go. I won't change my mind."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
